Hear I Am
This episode is the first episode of the first season of That1Flippy's episodes, and the first episode overall. Characters Starring *Audi Featuring *Lumpy *Handy Appearances *Toothy *Russell *Cub Plot The episode starts off with Handy on a ladder, working on a house and Audi walks by. Handy asks him for help, but Audi doesn't hear him. Handy gets down from the ladder and runs in front of Audi's face. He starts explaining something and he shows him a piece of wood and gives him a saw and demonstrates to him to cut it straight across and walks back to the ladder. Audi starts cutting it with the saw and cuts it in a strange way and realizes what he has done. He gives up and throws the saw to his left. The saw impales Toothy in the head and he starts screaming. Lumpy walks by and sees this and tries to get the saw out of his head. He ends up cutting him to pieces 'by accident' and walks up to Audi who is being fussed at by Handy. Handy gives him another saw and another board and tells him to cut it straight across. He walks back to the house and Audi starts to cut it straight. He messes up again and gets angry. He waves the saw around and cuts Lumpy's leg off. Audi doesn't hear Lumpy's screaming and walks over to the ladder that Handy is standing on and grabs a board from the big pile beside the ladder. Audi starts cutting the board and then Russell walks up behind him and offers to help him, holding up his hook. Audi doesn't hear him once again and messes up and tosses the board and saw in Russell's direction. Russell catches the board with his hook and sighs in relief when the saw flies at him and goes through his forehead and he starts screaming as blood pours out of his head. Handy hears this and turns around to see a dead Russell and Audi is watching Cub play. Handy, still on the ladder gets angry and starts yelling at Audi who (once again) doesn't hear him. Handy stomps his foot on while still on the ladder which then falls over. Handy (along with the ladder) falls on the dead Russell and Russell's hook is stabbed through Handy's heart, killing him. The episode then ends with Cub walking with Audi, then Cub walks over to Handy and takes his hat and puts it on, then walking back beside Audi. Moral "Check your surroundings!" Deaths *Toothy gets impaled by a saw. *Russell also gets impaled by a saw. *Handy gets stabbed in the heart by Russell's hook. Injuries *Lumpy's leg gets cut off. Trivia *Cub taking Handy's helmet was slightly based off of Cub taking Sniffles's helmet in Who's to Flame. *Pop is nowhere to be seen in the episode. *The house that Handy was working on was Russell's, as it had a boat shape. Category:Fan Episodes Hear I Am Category:Season 76 Episodes